Lord Have Mercy
by Forgotten Sunrise
Summary: Edward, Jacob, Bella and Nessie all have terribly messed up relationship with one another. Can you guess the context of them? A series of sinfully sexy and touching vignettes that will reveal to you what happens after Breaking Dawn.Rated M R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Lord Have Mercy**

By Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** This is my first published fanfic outside of the AF fandom. Yah me!! I thought it was going to be Harry Potter, but my muse pulled me towards writing this. It's a sexy sinful series of vignettes written about the horribly twist relationships between Bella, Edward, Jacob and Ness. I hope your naughty side enjoys!

**Chapter 1:** Eternal Sleep.

* * *

I now understand the problem with teenage love. Teenage love isn't 'love' at all. It's infatuation, that's all. It comes just as easily as it goes. But of course, as a teenager I didn't have that kind of insight. I understand it only too clearly now however. It's a little too late though.

Oh how I _long_ to sleep at times. To sleep and to never wake again. To stay inside my own little world for weeks on end; to be alone with my soul in silent peace.

It will never happen.

Instead I am damned for the opposite. Today, like all other days, is one in the same. The longest day of my life; the last day of my life. My day ends when the sun sets on eternity.

Damn it all the hell.

Don't get me wrong. My life is wonderful by most standards. I have an adoring husband who loves me to no end, a big, hospitable family, my youth and money out the ying-yang. But lately, that hasn't been enough.

Edward warned me over two hundred years ago about this; he told me that it would be better for me to just grow old and let my life take a natural course.

I was foolish and naïve, but what could I say? I was only eighteen at the time. And really, my fate was sealed the moment I said 'I do'.

Jake was right.

I should have ran.

Ran far, far away and never looked back.

But there is no point in dwelling in the past. I got pregnant with my little Nessie and that was the end of my life.

I should have died, but I didn't. And now I live just to be the bane of everyone existents. Not like they know it though. Yet.

I looked up at the red numbers that seemed to be floating in the black air.

_2:15_ it tells me. Nessie will be returning home soon.

She says that she was just going to go to the high school dance, grab a bite to eat, then come back home, but I know she's lying. We all do. She is just as bad as lying as I was when I was human.

I'm not angry at her anymore though. A part of me wants to run up to her, hug her tight and thank her a hundred times over for re-opening a door I stupidly closed two hundred years ago. Her shameful shenanigans gave birth to a flame I douse. And now I'm selfishly having my cake and eating it too. Literally.

The red digital numbers are now telling me that its _2:45_. Damn me and my vampire mind for wondering again. Nessie wouldn't risk exposure to her husband by coming home too late. Poor thing doesn't realize that he ready knows though. Shame, really.

My oh my, what a looker he his is too! Renesemee really didn't understand what she has…Again, the major flaw of teenage romance.

I slowly reach out with my pale hand and run a smooth finger over the sizzling hot skin of his jaw. I know my chilled touch is enough to wake him form the heaviest of sleeps, but I also know that my Jacob likes to play. So be it then. I can feel the smirk play across my face as I trace my finger tips lower to the base of his beautiful neck- the place I long to bit him at. I understand now how hard it must have been for my poor dear husband back when I was human.

He continues to fake sleep.

My hands travel lower still, circling his collarbone and tracing every toned muscle in his chest.

My topaz eyes flicker up to look at his face, but he gives away nothing but peaceful sleep.

He plays the game well. A little too well…

I soon realize what he's playing for.

The bastard!

I dance my fingers down his gorgeous chest, down his wickedly smooth abdomen and lightly bush them across his bones that pulled at his skin at his hips.

His breathing caught in this throat. I knew I was winning.

I slowly began to play at the elastic band of his boxers that clung low on his waist, pulling it lower.

He was getting aroused. I could feel him harden up against my forearm. But he refused to utter a word or open a blasted eye until he knew he was going to get what he wanted. Honestly, he was acting like a child. But I didn't mind in the slightest.

I pulled the band to his boxers low to his thighs, exposing his wonderfully delicious manhood.

It was a feast fit for a queen.

I greedily stroked his burning member with my cold hand, paying special attention to the tip. His dark eyes fluttered open. Finally.

"Don't tease me Bells," He whined as if asking me for five more minutes of sleep.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. You tease me _all_ the time." And it was true. But that's just what my Jake did. That and fuck me senseless time to time.

He mustered up his best puppy dog look and I couldn't deny him.

I pulled my hair back and bent over to give the tip of his dick a chilling, feathery light kiss.

I knew the sensation would drive him mad. He was writhing beneath me. He needed release tonight. But what's more, he needed me.

He genteelly grabbed hold of my hair, and encouraged me to take him fully into my mouth. If time wasn't so important, I would tease him more, but since we had to leave soon…

I opened my mouth and, very carefully, I started sucking him off.

I could never understand why Rose hated his smell. To me he smelled of musk and salty sweat and spice and blood. Oh it was a yummy combo! I had to concentrate very hard not to bite his penis off. But I have often fantasized about it. in a sick vampire way, it never failed to get me wet…

Jacob was in heaven for all that I knew. He pulled on my hair slightly and screamed my name into the dark as his hips began to buck against my face.

Faster, faster.

He was gripping my head now, forcing his bulging dick up into my mouth. The urgency of his thrust might have killed a human girl, but I was strong and I didn't get sore easily.

He continued to pound into my cool mouth for a minute or two longer and then, he released.

He held my face to his cock as he empty himself into me, then fell back to the bed, relaxed and in total ecstasy.

I greedily drank up all of his creamy cum; I didn't let a drop of it go to waste. His cum was ten times better than blood. And that was saying something. His cum always seemed to extinguish the fire that burned in the back of my throat.

I pulled myself off his penis and grinned wickedly at him.

"How was that?"

He gave me that trade mark smile of his. That trade mark smile that had been melting my heart for centuries now. That trade mark smile that only _my_ Jacob could produce.

"Amazing, Bells" He panted between a heavy breath. "I think it's high time I return the favor though." He pulled me in close and kissed me sweetly on my hard cold lips as his hand began to play at my night gown.

I desperately wanted him to take it off.

I desperately wanted him to fill me up with his length.

I desperately wanted him to make love to me.

But time wasn't on our side.

"Jake, we can't. It's almost three in the morning. We have to get back to our homes."

He pouted, but he knew just as well as I did that it was time to go.

I didn't want him to go though.

We held on to each other for what seemed like forever.

And I found myself wishing for eternal sleep, so that I could wish for this to be a dream.

So that I could wish that this dream would last forever.

* * *

** AN:** Did you like? Please let me know! *smiles manicly*


	2. Chapter 2

**Lord Have Mercy**

**By** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** This chapter is kinda sad. Deals with death, just as an FYI

* * *

**Chapter 2: **The Lobby Floor

I know she doesn't notice at all when I just focus in on her and try to break down that shell around her mind.

For once, I'd like to know what she is thinking.

Even when she was human I couldn't break through. But now that she's stronger…

I gaze upon that porcelain face of hers; her jaw firm but her expression placid.

There's no way in hell she's feeling any peace right now.

She's trying so hard to stay strong, that much I can tell.

I force my eyes away from her to give the women of concern a glance.

She fears for her daughter.

She _fears_ her daughter. But loves her all the same.

That part was expected. But what I didn't expect was the pity.

Renee pitied us for our eternal life. It would have brought tears to her eyes just thinking about the fact that our soul will never get the chance to rest.

At least this made death a little more inviting for her.

Renee was fading away quickly now and she wasn't even trying to hold on any longer. She was 105. She lived a long life.

I wrap my hands around my wife's waist and pull her body close to mine. There was an immediate change in her demeanor.

She softens. She sinks in to me. She starts to tremble.

Her façade of clam starts to shatter as she grips my hand tightly.

She is no longer a factious beast or a mythical creature of beauty.

She is simply my Bella. My hurt, lost, confused, fragile Bella.

I am simply here for support now as I hear the small hiccups catching in the back of her throat.

We can smell her death coming, hear the slow pounding of her heart; it's not so far off now. Bella reaches out for her mother one last time, planting feathery light kisses on her papery thin cheeks. But Renee doesn't respond. She is deep within herself and has very little energy.

But she wants to say 'Goodbye' one last time. She wants to reach out to her daughter and hold her tight

Bella plants one more kiss on her mothers face; this time on the very tip of her button nose.

Then she pulls always. We can feel her pass on before the monitors confirm it for us. We could hear her old heart stop in mid-pump.

Bella closes her eyes, as if to fight back the tears that will never come. Then she leaves. She's runs with super-human speed through the ward, but she just wants to get out of there. She finally stops in the lobby and subsumes to her grief. She falls to her knees and clutches her sides, gasping for air, as if she needs it. Her body quakes with each loud moan of despair.

She doesn't care whose looking. She doesn't care who hears her.

She just doesn't care anymore.

I wrap my strong arms around her and cradle her to my chest. My touch is warm to her and she curls up against me, dryly sobbing into my shoulder. I held on to her tight as we both set there in the middle of they lobby.

I desperately try to penetrate her mind so that I can know what she's think, know what she's feels.

But her mind is still as solid as a rock.

And I haven't a clue on what to say to make it all feel better.

* * *

** AN**: Oh this was sad...Happy memories next time. Review please :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Lord Have Mercy**

By Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Sorry about the long time between updates! My computer was attacked and i had to fend that off. But LHM is back! Thanks for all the kind reviews and i hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**Chapter 3**: In Need

I was dancing on thin ice. Even with her slender legs coiled around me in such a loving fashion, she was dangerous. One wrong move and I would have been dead. But I didn't care about that fact enough to stop what I was doing. Because her kisses were desperate- more so than usual- and her hands were pressing my lips to hers with more than necessary force. She needed me, and I wasn't about to let her down. At some point in time we must have moved from the tiny living room of my old house and back to my old room because now I was on my back with Bella on top of me, squeezing my waist with her thighs.

This kiss was nothing like all the other kisses we've shared. Normally they were gentle, light kisses. Sweet nothings that only came into being to make me feel comforted after I first found out about my wife's little rendezvous with Mike's great grandson. But her kisses now were full of need. I could tell that she was trying hard to restrain herself, but she wasn't doing the greatest job. Her razor sharp teeth tugged on the skin of my lips as she used her strong arms to close any space that existed between us.

"By Gods Jake, you smell so yummy right now…" she sighed into my mouth.

"Just as long as I'm not on the menu Bells" I joked, then but she bolted up and stared at me. Her eyes where an inky black and full of lust, desire and a hint of something else that I couldn't put my finger on yet. She was quite for a few moments, just staring me over with an intense look in her eyes. I knew I had nothing to fear, but she was a vampire.

"Um…Bella?"

"You know Jacob; I bet you're rather tasty." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh way to ruin a moment Bells" I rolled my eyes. "Goddamn vamp with your goddamn appetite. Go hunting Bella." I said as I tried to sit up from under her thighs. She just smiled at me wickedly though and whispered in my ear 'It'll be my pleasure'. Then in a blink of an eye, she had rippled off both of our shirts and threw them carelessly on the floor. I should have been scared; after all, Bella was talking about eating me. But this was the first time that I've seen her naked breast and by Gods, they were amazing! Two perfectly round, creamy orbs with peach colored nipples at the tips. What a sight to see before my death. She bent in to lick my neck and I shrived under her and. I could feel her smile against my skin. She quickly made her way down to my chest, tracing my muscles with her lips, leaving an icy trail. She didn't stop until she got to my pelvic bone. I didn't realize that I'd been holding my breath until she looked back up and smiled at me. Her eyes were blacker than what I've ever seen them before, but now, I was finding out that they weren't black just out of hunger. They were black out of lust.

"If you kill me Bells I swear-"

"You'll love it." She said in a light tone, and then ripped off my jeans and boxes in on swift motion, leaving me completely naked. She gently grabbed my, now throbbing hard, penis and licked it with a long stroke of her tongue. The chill from her mouth harden me more than what I though possible. I moaned as she began to suck at the head and silently prayed that she would take the whole thing into her icy mouth. But instead, she stood up after I started to bead some cum and kissed my on the lips.

"Did you like that?" she asked after she pulled back.

"I had until you stop. And you'll be a horrible bitch if you just leave me here with my dick still like-" But I stopped, because somehow she had found time to remover her own jeans and panties and had impaled herself on my manhood. It took all my strength not to cum then and there. The feel of her pussy was tight and moist and it was the perfect temperature. She moaned as she took my length completely and began to grind on me, trying to get me deeper inside. I grabbed her waist with both hand and forced my hips up to hers. It was pure ecstasy; I could have died right then and there and I would have been fine with it. I flipped us around so that I was on top now and place her legs over my shoulder and began to pound into her. Her tits began to bounce rapidly and her body arched under mine as she screamed my name in pleasure. Her eyes fluttered open and although they were still blacker than ever, they were filled with love and passion. And all that love and passion was for me. She wrapped her legs around my waist and closed any space between us and began to kiss me fiercely once more.

"Let me know when you're close." She moaned into my mouth. All I could do to answer was nodded. She had no idea how close I already was with her moist lips rubbing again my cock and my balls hitting her wet mound over and over again. Then I felt it. She screamed my name once more as her muscles clamped down around my penis, squeezing the hell out of it, and then her juices started to spill out and poured onto my dick.

"Fuck Bells, I'm about to come!" I gasped.

She immediately pushed herself off of me and laid me back on the bed where she completely coved my dick with her mouth and began to bob up and down on it. I grabbed the back of her head and fucked her mouth a few time until I realest myself into her. I closed my eyes and collapsed on the bed, my breathing ragged as she continued to suck my cock dry, making sure she got every single drop of come there was out of me.

When I opened my eyes again, she was staring at me with bright, shinning, topaz eyes. All the hunger and lust were gone out of them, but the love was still there.

"Jake, you taste absolutely wonderful!" She smiled.

I chuckled a bit and then gathered her into my arms and kissed the top of her marble like forehead.

"I'm glad you think so."


	4. Chapter 4

Lord Have Mercy

**By** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** So it has been 55 days since the last update. I sadly lost my USB and didn't have the time to start all over again. But I got it back!!! (yah) So here you go. This chapter deal with rape. So be warned

* * *

**Chapter 4:** Stockholm Syndrome

"Hun, where did you get _that _from?" Bella pointed to a small blacken patch of skin on my smooth, pale arm curiously. I glanced down briefly at the spot she was pointing at. I already knew what was there.

Shit, we _really_ needed to be more carful.

"Oh, that's nothing love," I answered in a nonchalant tone. "Since you and Jacob were gone last Saturday, Leah and I decided to get a good sparring session in. She ended up getting me real good."

It wasn't a lie; I _did_ spar with Leah on Saturday. But we didn't spar in the traditional sense of it.

I looked up at my wife from the corner of my eye. Her long curly hair was hiding her face, but I knew what expression would be there if I could see it.

Guilt. It was the look that always clouded her flawless features when I made mention of her and her lover together. Then a look of smug happiness would creep across her features; the very same one Renesemee use to get whenever she though she had gotten away with something. Bella didn't think I knew what was happing. That bothered me for a long time.

Not anymore.

She can go ahead and keep eating her cake, for now at least.

I let my mind wonder back to Saturday. Bella told me that she and Jacob were going to spend some 'quality friend' time together in Seattle. But it was 85 degrees there. Those two weren't going to do anything that required leaving the hotel bed.

I couldn't understand what would lead Bella to start fucking Jacob; he was her son-in-law. Our daughter's husband. But I didn't want to understand either. What I wanted to understand was the body that was currently in front of me.

She raised a darken brow towards the heavens and flashed me a questioning look.

"What the hell do you want?" Her blackish brown hair was cut low to the base of her neck for easy phasing and framed her tanned face perfectly. She was pissed. She had caught me staring at her (and why wouldn't I? she had the shape of a top Ford model) and felt a little uneasy about it.

"Nothing you can't give me. Now stop stalling and come on Leah." I said as I crouched down, preparing to leap. This wasn't the first time Leah and I had sparred, but this time would be interesting, I was sure of it.

"Your funeral." She said easily, then tossed her short hair back into a ponytail with a flick of her wrist. "Ready when you're ready." She bent her knees some and clenched her relatively tiny fist.

"Ready!" I said as I leaped at her. She barely had the time jump out of the way, yet somehow she managed to do just that _and _land a forceful round-house kick to my side. Had I been human, that kick might have torn my limb clear off. As it was, it just left a nasty bruise-like mark.

"You're going to have to do much better than that! C'mon, Edward, don't be a sissy now!"

It was a challenge; a challenge I had every intension of beating. So I lunged at her once more and we began to move. Our bodies moving in sync perfectly. I punched, she dove. She kicked, I stepped just to the side and started to punch. It was the perfect balancing act. Bella use to beg me to teach her how to fight like this. I kept telling her that I couldn't bare to show her because I would never let her get in such a situation. But in truth, even if I had spent time showing Bella, she would have never picked it up. Her moves would have been robotic and hard, not at all like the smooth fluid motions that Leah product. It came naturally to Leah; she was naturally graceful. Bella on the other hand…Well, Bella was herself- naturally clumsy, even as a vampire.

"Stop daydreaming Vampboy, or I may just have to rip you to shreds." Leah said as she pushed me to the mossy ground and then straddled my hips. Her body felt incredibly warm and soft atop of mine, and in that moment, I wanted nothing more but to lay her. It was a crude thought, but nevertheless, I wanted it.

"Leah, get off of me please."

"Why? Because you like it?" she asked in a playful tone.

I looked her in brown eyes. To her, she was wining at our little game and I was just trying to be a sour sport.

To me, she was sitting right where I wanted her and she was dancing on a fine line. One wrong move and I'd loose control.

"You can't fathom how much I'm enjoying this-really Leah- but if you don't get off of me now…"

"Say I won."

What? This girl really didn't understand when she was in danger. She needed to run. Not taunt me. I was growing hard beneath her and I was surprise she didn't feel my erection beginning to press up against her inner thigh.

"Leah…" I growled. She was too playful for her own good.

"Say I beat you." She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight on me. And that was it. I felt my eyes dilate, turning to black as I flipped her over in one quick motion. She barely had the time to process what I was doing before I started yanking at her cloths.

"Edward what the fuck!" She yelled as she franticly tried to beat me off. It was then that she realized that I was _much_ stronger than what I let show. The realization scared her, but she wasn't going to panic. Not yet.

We fought over her cloths for I don't know what length of time. Her shirt was the first to go but she put up a better fight when it came to the rest of the articles; snarling and biting and screaming all the while. When I finally had her exposed before me, I pinned her arms above her head and crashed my lips upon hers forcefully. She didn't kiss me back. I didn't expect her too.

I felt her trying to phase. I felt her trying to escape. It was all in vein.

I was going to take Leah, and I was going to take her here and now.

I ran my free hand up and down her powerful thighs, fluttering them dangerously close to her center folds which were moist due to instinctive anticipation.

The smell of her heat was driving me mad with lust. I could wait no longer.

With one thrust of my hand my sweats were down to my knee and I quickly parted her thighs so that I may invade them.

Hot tears cascaded down her face as she refused to look at me. Her jaw was set in determination, but her eyes were luminous with the sorrow of defeat. This should have knocked me back to my sense. Leah Clearwater was the majestic female wolf; the one and only of her kind. Who was I to rape her in the middle of the forest? I was stripping her of her dignity to satisfy my own selfish needs.

I didn't care. Not in that moment.

Hot venom pool under my tongue as I began to push into the woman who was withering beneath me. I wanted to release inside her the moment I entered; her sticky sweet juices surrounded my intruding cock and her strong muscle pushed against me.

She hadn't mated in years, that of which was for sure.

I emitted throaty growl as I opened her legs wider and pushed further inside.

The only sounds she made were tiny whimpers of pain and pleasure mixed together as I pounded her repetitively.

I selfishly made the sex last as long as I could, changing the pace of my thrust to lessen my need momentarily.

When she finally reached her climax, she sighed in unwanted satisfaction and let her hot cum all over my penis. I couldn't hold back after that. With one last shove of my hips, I explode in of her, send my seed deep inside her depths.

I felt my eyes convert back to a stage of normality and the realization of what I had just did hit me then.

Dirt had collected on her rusted skin were sweat and tears pooled. Her lips slightly trembled with anger and her breast moved up and down, following the movements of her breathing as she tried desperately to comprehend what went wrong.

I ran a cold hand up the length of her body and cupped her chin in my palm.

She was beautiful.

What on earth did I just do?

She looked at me, eyes red with spite.

"Are you done yet, leech?" Her tone was cold, rightfully so. I pulled out from her immediately, instantly missing the warmth of her juices the encased me as I freed her.

She wasted no time. As soon as I was out, she got up and ran, changing into her wolf form on the way.

I watched her leave with regret, cursing my lack of control and wishing that this could have turned out to be more of a positive situation.

There was nothing left to do but to clean myself and head home.

The next day, Leah came to my house to comfort me. That woman's valor could not be expressed in words. Just yesterday, I over powered her and had her against her will and now I find her at my doorstep, slapping me in my face and shouting at me, just daring me to do it all again.

Then somewhere, in all the chaos of her shouting and screaming, she was pulling my neck down so that I was face to face with her and she was kissing me with a passion.

I wrapped a hand around her waist, pulling her inside and swiftly shut the door.

What an odd case this was. As she threw me to the gournd and began removing our garments, bruising my arm once again in her urgent heist, I could only think of one explaination:

Stockholm syndrome.

* * *

Again, sorry about the wait! hope you all enjoyed! For those of you who don't know what Stockholm syndrome is, it's when a hostage becomes emotionally attached to his or her captour


	5. Chapter 5

**Lord Have Mercy**

**By:** Forgotten Sunrise

**AN:** Again, sorry for the wait. However, getting 4.0's is what I live for. But since I'm just wrapping up this school year, I can get back to writing. Thanks for the support =] Now go enjoy the read!

**P.S:** This chapter isn't a lemony one—I can't do sex all the time.

**Chapter 5:** Competition

This was the happiest day in my father's long life yet; or so he says.

But I know that he's just relived that my husband is officially off the market now. That didn't mean my mother wouldn't stop looking, though.

Me and my father both frowned at the thought. Jacob was _mine_. She chose my father, so why couldn't she just take what she had and leave mine alone?

It was because she was jealous. Aunt Rose told me so.

My father's strides became stiff at my side, and I had to practically pull him along down the rhododendron covered aisle.

_It's not like she can_ DO_ anything about it, dad._ I thought. _Jacob imprinted on me; not her._

I said this as much to myself as to my father.

Because I had to remember that it _was_ me that Jake was in love with and not my mother.

I glanced ahead at the arched pergola in which my husband to be awaited me, and looked my mother over.

Her sweeping long, muddied brown hair was pulled back into an elegant bun at the top of her head. Her mermaid-style blue sequence dress contrasted wonderfully against her snow-pale skin. Any other day, I would have awed at her sheer beauty.

But not today.

I churned at the fact that Jake just had to pick her as his Best Man. I seethed at the fact that she was so close to him on my wedding day.

I schooled my features and forced my eyes to my Jacob.

He stood before me in all his glory and brilliance, and my heart fluttered with sheer joy.

He smiled his smile that made the sun rise, and I was suddenly at peace again. My mother and her wants didn't matter to me anymore then.

Fate hand-picked Jacob for me; she was just going to have to deal with it.

Before I knew it, my father was placing my fevered hand into Jake's boiling one.

"You're married now; don't forget that." My father whispered low enough for only my mother, Jake and I to hear. It was as much as a warning to Jake as well as my mother.

The cleric read his verse and we exchanged our vows; promising ourselves to the other forevermore. Then we shared our first kiss as Mister and Misses Black. His lip cured perfectly to mine, proving my theory that he was made for me.

I felt the atmosphere around me change by just a percentage of a degree, and cracked an eye open just slightly.

From a short distant, my mother would have appeared happy, her mouth was curled into a smile as she leaned into my father's arms.

But her eyes were blackening with distain. I was taking her cake away from her.

But I wasn't going to let her have Jacob on the side. I narrowed my chocolaty brown eyes at her, warning her that I would be watching her.

Because I knew she'd try anything to steal my husband back.


End file.
